Pepper Panic
by Haytar96
Summary: It says it all in the title...micro Pepperony...


**(A/N Ok soooo here's a new oneshot for all of you. This one has a bit of meaning to it because the same thing happens to me all the time…now I'm not asking for sympathy or anything. I just wanted to write what I feel and what can happen in real life…soooo here it goes. I have a small panic disorder…just small panic attacks when I feel something is going to go completely wrong or when I'm terrified. I wonder what would happen if Pepper had this soooo….story time. I do not own IMAA at all what so ever…Damnit…)**

Pepper sat at her desk reading her outside reading book for her English class when her teacher lightly tapped on her shoulder. The redhead looked up from her book and up at the teacher, "Pepper, Principle Nara called. He said he would like to see you in his office." She said quietly. Tony and Rhodey hearing this looked at each other in confusion; Pepper frowned and put her book down as she got up from her seat.

Pepper slowly made her way to the principal's office nervously, she opened the door to the front office and the secretary pointed to the door without looking up from her computer. Pepper opened the door and peaked her head in "Ummm P-principle Nara?" she asked stuttering. Nara gestured to the chair that sat across from his desk, Pepper moved into the room and sat down. Nara looked up at the redhead with regret and guilt in his eyes, "Pepper…the school was forced to make…budget cuts. Your scholarship here has been…terminated. I regret to inform you that you need to return to your old school in Brooklyn." He said. Pepper's jaw dropped and she felt it coming on, her breath quickened. She couldn't breathe at all, she turned pale and she began to shake. The bell rang and the redhead shakily got to her feet and stumbled to the door, Nara looked at her in concern and was about to say something but Pepper was already gone.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony and Rhodey walked out of the English classroom with Pepper's stuff. They headed to the office only to see Pepper burst out of it with tears streaming down her face, Tony's eyes widened and he ran over to her. He knew what was coming. A Pepper panic attack, she had one once before in front of him. It scared and upset him that she was that terrified.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tony walked out of the infirmary holding a box. Pepper tilted her head curiously and wondered over to him, "What's that?" she asked. Tony looked up "Ummm well…needles…and vials." He said and frowned when he saw Pepper's face go deathly pale, "A-and what are you going to do with those needles and vials?" she asked stuttering. _

_Rhodey walked over and groaned "Aww man! Come on again?" he asked and Tony nodded slowly still looking at Pepper. "I can't believe we have to do this…again. I hate giving blood." Rhodey muttered not noticing Pepper's face. The redhead gripped the table to support herself "Do I have to give blood too?" she asked and the boys nodded in unison. Pepper back peddled and began to breathe hard; she shook her head and kept muttering "No…not here…got to get away…"_

_She tried to move to the door but she collapsed. Tony ran over to her and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Pepper?! What's wrong?!" he asked gripping the girls shoulders, Pepper kept shaking her head. Her eyes were glazed over and distant. Tony shook her lightly "Pepper! Hey you're alright!" he said calmly. Pepper shook her head and tears streamed down her face, Tony followed her gaze and he gasped. "RHODEY! Get the needles out of here!" he shouted in realization. Rhodey grabbed the box and ran them into the infirmary, he quickly came back out and shut the door tight, "ok they're gone." He said._

_Tony saw that Pepper's breathing slowed and her eyes were darting around the room nervously. She was shaking and rigid, Tony pulled her closer and rubbed her back. He did his best to calm the poor girl down but it took several minutes, even after Pepper was completely calmed and dozing on the small couch in the armory she was crying. Tony sat down on the floor beside her and wiped away her tears "Tony…what just happened?" Rhodey asked quietly. The young genius looked up at his best friend and sighed "Pepper just had a panic attack…she must be terrified of needles…and that sent her over the edge. Panic attacks can be controlled but they can be unpredictable. One minute she can be fine and happy and the next she could be curled up on the floor in complete emotional pain." He explained quietly as he ran his fingers through Pepper's red hair. Rhodey sat down in a chair and rubbed his eyes "What are we going to do?" he asked mumbling. "We stick by her and help her through it." Tony whispered never taking his eyes off the sleeping girl._

_End of Flashback_

Tony pulled Pepper quickly into the schools supplies closet and shut the door behind him. Rhodey ran to the door and kept watch for prying eyes. In the closet Pepper was on the floor breathing hard, she clutched at the floor as if it would help her. Tony flew to the floor and made Pepper sit up to look at him, "Pepper! Hey! Look at me! Shhhh! Everything will be ok! I promise! Tell me what happened." He said calmly yet urgently. Pepper shook and tried her best to get the words out. "N-n-nara…b-b-budget c-c-cuts….have to l-leave…A-a-academy." she said gasping. Tony's eyes widened but he kept calm, he needed to keep calm. "Shhhh Pep…everything will be ok. I promise…you're alright." He whispered rubbing the redheads back.

Eventually Pepper stopped shaking and began to fall unconscious. Tony sighed and pulled Pepper into his arms "I'm taking you home…" he whispered, he stood up and gently kicked the closet door. Rhodey opened it and peaked in, "Taking her home?" he asked and Tony nodded. "She's had enough for one day…" he said quietly. "What happened?" Rhodey asked as they walked out the school's front door. Tony frowned and shook his head in frustration "Nara said the school is making budget cuts…I think that means Pepper's scholarship is over. They want her to go back to Brooklyn." He said growling. Rhodey huffed and then smirked "Lemme guess…you're going to do something about that…" he said and Tony smiled "Hell ya!" he said proudly.

**(A/N eh the ending was a little bleh but otherwise I think it was alright…Review? oh and if anyone wants to adopt the whole Pepper having to go back to her old school idea...you can have it!)**


End file.
